


First Date

by LovelyMelody



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Alien!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Kisses, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMelody/pseuds/LovelyMelody
Summary: Dick can only stare as you speak to the little angel fish that swam up to the front of the tank only minutes ago.Well, if you’re enjoying yourself it shouldn’t matter what other people think, right?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Was sent a request: _HHi, I'v ejust read all your works, especially the dick grayson ones and they are wonderful. So could you write an alien!s/o with dick dick grayson? Like on their first date or as dick tries to get her acquainted with humabn customs?_
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Dick knows how much you love animals, especially aquatic ones. You were always talking about the sea life back on your home planet and how you’d sneak off from your duties just to be able to swim with them. He just wasn’t expecting you to love them _this_ much.

“Hi, little guy, oh my goodness, you are _beautiful_! Such pretty scales! How do you keep them so shiny?” you coo, pressing your finger against the glass wall.

Dick can only stare as you speak to the little angel fish that swam up to the front of the tank only minutes ago. You continue speaking to it, pausing every once in a while as if listening to it.

He calls your name softly, noticing people watching you warily. You hum in response, not bothering to look at him or even answer him properly. “What are you doing?”

You finally turn to look at him, and he notices that the fish also moves to look at him—huh, he’s going to have to talk to Arthur or Kaldur about this. “Talking to my new friend, of course,” you exclaim in glee, eyes wide and bright.

He chuckles. Well, if you’re enjoying yourself it shouldn’t matter what other people think, right? “Don’t you want to see the rest of the aquarium?”

You blink in surprise, and quickly turn to your new friend. “Oh, yes! I am sorry, my little friend, I am on an my first ever Earth date and I must go. But it was nice meeting you!”

It was no longer strange to see the fish react, it’s tail swishing rapidly in the water before gracefully swimming away as you wave goodbye. With a graceful hop, you move over to his side and loop your arm with him as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and it fills his chest with warmth knowing that the only person you ever do this with is him. “Did it have a name?” He asks, leading you down the barely lit tunnel, the blue and white of the lights and waves illuminating your face beautifully as you purse your lips in thought.

“I wonder,” you muse. “If he did have one, he did not mention it to me.”

“So the fish was a he?”

“Jealous?” You tilt your head to look up at him, a teasing glint matching your voice appears in your eyes.

He matches your teasing gaze with one of his own. “Very much so. I was hoping to be the only one to have all your attention, you know?”

You laugh—it’s soft and melodious, infectious almost. “Then I am afraid I owe you an apology. I promise you, from now on, you will be the only person, or fish, to have my attention.”

He smiles down at you and you lean your head against his shoulder as the two of you continue down the tunnel, your head occasionally lulling left and right as you take in the different species inhabiting the large tanks.

“Do all first dates take place at an aquarium, Richard?”

He still finds it weird that after a full year of knowing each other, you still prefer to call him by his full first name, but there’s something strangely endearing about it that he can’t tell you to stop. “No, but since I know how much you miss Amphiria, I thought you’d love the aquarium.”

You glance up at him, your head never leaving his shoulder, smiling fondly. “Thank you, Richard, I do love it.” Your gaze moves away from him, but your smile is still in place. “And I do miss Amphiria dearly, but I chose to come to Earth, and I still have contact with my family, so I do not get homesick as often as I thought I would.”

“I’m glad,” he murmurs honestly, because he really doesn’t know what he’d do if you suddenly decided to go back to your home planet.

You hum. “I think— _no_ , I _know_ a large part of why I do not miss my home is you, Richard.”

He comes to a sudden stop, your confession taking him off guard. “Me?”

Your hand falls from his arm and he immediately misses your warmth as you maneuver around him to stand in front of him. “Yes, you. You have been nothing but accepting of me. The whole Team has been, but you? You have taught me a lot about Earth customs and even opened your doors to me when I had nowhere else to go. I owe a lot of my newfound love for Earth to you.”

He can’t help but get lost in your glittering eyes, the way they shine so sincerely, how the ends of your corner turn upwards in the softest of smiles—god, how he wants to kiss you. “I only did what I thought was right.”

“And I am grateful to you, Richard Grayson.”

He watches as something flashes in your eyes before a determination he has only ever seen in the field appears on your face. You lean forward and press your lips onto his—soft and gentle. He barely has any time to react before you’re pulling away and he’s suddenly regretting allowing shock to consume him.

You flush, eyes not meeting his even when he tries to catch your gaze. “Did I—Did I do that right? M’gaan advised that a kiss would show you my appreciation for everything you have done for me and would show you how much I like you—“

He brings his hands up to cup your neck, his thumbs running over your jaw. “It was perfect.” With those words, you finally meet his gaze and he can’t help but suck in a breath when your pink tongue pokes out from between your lips in a nervous tick. “Can I—can I kiss you again?”

You nod, and slowly, as your fingers curl around his forearm, he presses his lips against yours, once, twice, each and every time a little sweeter than the last. With one final lingering kiss, he rests his forehead against yours, allowing you to catch your breath. “Does this mean you are my _boyfriend_ as you Earthlings call your significant other?” you ask, a little breathless and a little starstruck, feeding his ego, but if he’s being honest, he’s just as starstruck as you. Kissing you was better than he could’ve imagined, and he can’t wait to be able to do that more often.

“Only if I get to call you my girlfriend,” he says teasingly, chuckling when you press your lips against his once more shyly.

“I would like that very much, boyfriend,” you murmur against his lips.


End file.
